Listening in the best ways...
Hi my dear classmates, This page is beneficial page that help us a lot to improve our listening comprehension…dear classmates I hope this methods help you and I ask you to improve this page and present the perfect ways you use… Truly yours I searched a lot and I found the same tips that most of professors and teachers advise…some of them are: 1. Take time to watch movies in English, with English sub-titles. You can try to imitate the way they say a word, but don't get offended if you don't get their accent. You have your own accent and as long as you are understood and you are seeing improvement in yourself, it's good enough. 2. When you think you can handle an English movie now without sub-titles, and then try it. Assess your skill or your improvement by, writing all the English word you heard in the movie and later on try to find out if those words were really used in the movie. 3. Listen to English songs, if there are lyrics that would be good. 4. Speak in English when you have the chance to. The reason why it is difficult for students to improve on their listening skills: 1.Lack of vocabulary knowledge. It's there first time to hear that word 2. They don't hear English words all the time. 3. Accent. There are different accents that make listening a bit difficult. We have the American accent which is then very different with the British accent. 4. Pronunciation of words. There are several words that can be pronounced in ways. and I hope our professors dr.alavi and dr.rahimi add more to this list, it would be very helpful if we know the reasons why students have difficulty in a certain aspect of English learning. Analyzing the reasons would lead us to be a more effective. Does this situation seem familiar to you? Your English is progressing well, the grammar is now familiar, the reading comprehension is no problem, you are communicating quite fluently, but: Listening is STILL a problem! First of all, remember that you are not alone. Listening comprehension is probably the most difficult task (noun=exercise, job) for almost all learners of English as a foreign language. So, now you know you are not alone....! OK. The most important thing is to listen, and that means as often as possible. The next step is to find listening resources •Accept the fact that you are not going to understand everything. •Keep cool (idiom=stay relaxed) when you do not understand - even if you continue to not understand for a long time. •Do not translate into your native language. •Listen for the gist (noun=general idea) of the conversation. Don't concentrate on detail until you have understood the main ideas. Translating creates a barrier between yourself and the person who is speaking... While you are listening to another person speaking a foreign language (English in this case), the temptation is to immediately translate into your native language. This temptation becomes much stronger when you hear a word you don't understand. This is only natural as we want to understand everything that is said. However, when you translate into your native language, you are taking the focusof your attention away from the speaker and concentrating on the translation process taking place in your brain. This would be fine if you could put the speaker on hold (phrasal verb=to make a person wait). In real life however, the person continues talking while you translate. This situation obviously leads to less -not more- understanding. I have discovered that translation leads to a kind of block (noun=no movement or activity ) in my brain which sometimes doesn't allow me to understand anything at all! Most people repeat themselves... Think for a moment about your friends, family and colleagues. When they speak in your native tongue, do they repeat themselves? I don't mean literally (adverb=word for word), I mean the general idea. If they are like most people I have met, they probably do. That means that whenever you listen to someone speaking, it is very likely (adjective=probable) that he/she will repeat the information, giving you a second, third or even fourth chance to understand what has been said... By remaining calm, allowing yourself to notunderstand, and not translating while listening, your brain is free to concentrate on the most important thing: Understanding English in English. Category:3